Abc Jori
by dancingwithme
Summary: ¡El primer ABC de Jori en Español! Con cada letra una situación diferente, en algunas amistad, en otras romance
1. A - A veces

Well, yo aquí de nuevo, esta vez con un tipo de 'historia', en realidad es el ABC Jori, el primero en español. Las letras no están conectadas, serán totalmente diferentes cada una.  
Bueno, sin entretenerlos muchos, he aqui la A

* * *

**A **

_**A veces...**_

A veces Jade puede ser la persona más cruel del mundo, o eso es lo que dicen, la verdad es que solo es sincera.

A veces Jade puede tener el peor humor del mundo, sus chistes son malvados y su sarcasmo _a veces_ es indetectable, pero es así como Jade es.

A veces Jade no obtiene su taza de café, eso días son tragicos, pero la verdad es que solo es un vicio

A veces Jade puede causar miedo, pero eso tan solo es una forma de divertirse, siempre lo hace a propósito.

A veces Jade puede ser la persona más odiosa del mundo, esas situaciones normalmente son cuando tiene sueño, para sorpresa de muchos, Jade es un como un bebé cuando tiene sueño, se pone de mal humor y un pucherito adorna su cara

A veces Jade puede ser la persona más tierna del mundo, cuando se trata de mí, Jade siempre me hace regalos, recuerda fechas poco comunes, como el día de nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera pelea, nuestra primera reconciliación, nuestra primera vez...y es por eso que hace que la ame tanto.

A veces Jade puede ser la persona más celosa, hacer mucho contacto visual con alguien siempre provoca largos besos y demostraciones de afecto en publico para demostrar que yo ya tengo dueña, pero en el fondo Jade lo hace solo porque quiere besarme o tenerme cerca y pone de pretexto los 'celos'.

A veces Jade puede ser la persona más orgullosa, luego de nuestra primera pelea ella se rehusó a hablarme por una semana, pero en realidad solo lo hacía por que le encanta que la adule.

A veces Jade puede ser la persona más perfeccionista, cuando se habla de sus guiones puede pasar días y noches sin dormir o siquiera comer bien, pero eso es solo para demostrar que ella lo puede todo.

A veces Jade puede ser la persona más sobre protectora, y sí, eso es diferente a los celos conmigo, cuando se habla de Cat, no es como la hermana mayor, es como el papá, primero tubo que aprobar a Robbie antes de sigan su 'relación'.

A veces Jade puede ser la persona más coqueta, siempre sabe cuales son los colores y modelos de vestidos que hacen que la baba me caiga, también lo hace con su ropa casual, incluso el jean más sencillo que lleva puesto lo calculo fríamente.

A veces Jade puede ser la persona más amorosa y detallista, los mensajes antes de dormir y al despertarme siempre son los más cariñositos que puedas imaginar, y en cuanto estamos solas le encanta los abrazos, o bueno eso es en todos lados, no puedo despegarme de sus brazo pero siempre se siente bien.

Pero hay una cosa que no pasa a veces, y esa es que Jade es la mejor novia que jamás pude imaginar, SIEMPRE esta cuando la necesito, siempre, siempre escucha todo lo que tengo que decirle, siempre esta para susurrarme al oído que mañana sera un día mejor, siempre esta para besar mis lagrimas cuando caen sin parar.

Y yo sé que Jade siempre va estar...

Tori, xoxo.

* * *

So? Cuentenme que les parecio y si debo continuar o no, también pueden dejar sugerencias para la siguiente letra.


	2. B - Besos

_Besos._

* * *

Desde que Jade y Beck habían roto, Jade pasaba el 90% de su tiempo con Tori Vega, la chica que maltrataba todos los días. Claro, su relación había evolucionado profundamente pero eso no evitaba los comentarios sarcásticos y amenazas con tijeras por parte de Jade.

Aún así...

Su relación era cada vez más rara, pasaron a **Estamos en paz **a **Nos divertimos juntas **después a **Casi amigas **para luego **Si, somos amigas, algún problema? **Y de eso a **Es mi mejor amiga, aléjate **para finalmente a **Estas cosas no lo hacen las amigas pero da igual, se siente bien.**

Sus actividades normales eran como...

_Ambas se quedaron hasta tarde en la casa de Tori, tenían tarea, obviamente, se habían elegido la una a la otra._

_Jade estaba sentada en una de las sillas altas de la cocina, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y gruñendo:_

_-Dios, Tori, esto es un infierno. - dijo mientras intentaba levantar la cabeza y fallaba rotundamente._

_Tori se levanto y fue detras la silla de Jade, junto el cabello de Jade en un costado y poso sus manos en cada lado de sus hombros frotando suavemente._

_-Shh...-susurro Tori, acercandose al oido de Jade._

_Jade trataba de suprimir gemidos pero en ocasiones le era imposible - Oh Dios, Tori, eres un ángel._

_Tori bajo y dejo suaves besos en la parte trasera del cuello de Jade subiendo hasta lllegar a sus cachetes - ¿Te gusta?_

_-Uhm, si - ronroneo Jade. - Dios Tori. - Jade puso sus labios en forma de trompita. - Dame un beso Tori._

_Tori besó su cuello, nariz, mentón y mejillas. -Ya te dí muchos besos, no estas contenta?_

_Jade transformo su trompita a un pucherito._

_Tori rodó los ojos y le dejo un suave beso en los labios._

_-¿Contenta? _

_Jade sonrío y se levanto, agarro a Tori de la parte trasera del cuello y la acerco a si, beso su cuello repetidamente, sus cachetes repetidamente y también su mentón. Sonrío para si y luego de esperar un rato beso sus labios, un beso con pasión pero a la vez tierno y suave._

_-Yo si te doy muchos besos._

Su relación no era solo de mimos, claro, también estaban la una para la otra cuando se necesitaban.

Siempre.

_Jade se dirigía al baño, harta de los números con letras y demás mierdas, sabía que en cualquier momento los pasillos iban a estar llenos, pero por el momento no, por lo que acelero el paso._

_Entro al baño y vio su reflejo en el espejo, estaba todo totalmente vacío..._

_O eso creía._

_Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un sollozo...un muy conocido sollozo._

_-¿Tori? - pregunto preocupada mientras acercaba su oreja a cada cabina del baño para intentar detectar movimientos._

_-Vete Jade...- respondió una voz rota desde la segunda cabina a la izquierda._

_Jade rodó los ojos - A las buenas o a la puerta rota Tori, ahora._

_Jade escucho un suspiro cansado y se sintió mal por dentro, apenas la puerta se abrió, entro en la cabina cerrándola detrás de ella._

_Se encontró a una Tori destrozada, con el cabello un desastre, los ojos hinchados y rojos al igual que su cara._

_-Oh, Tori, ¿qué te paso? - pregunto preocupada envolviendo a la chica en sus brazos y luego girando para caer en el inodoro cerrado, cayendo con Tori, sentada en su regazo._

_Tori solo siguió sollozando, luego de un rato, se acomodo, envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de Jade y metió su cabeza en el cuello de Jade._

_Jade dejo suaves besos en la punta de su cabeza. -Tranquila bebé._

_La tomo por la cara e hizo que la mirara, arreglo un poco su cabello y beso sus mejillas, cuello y mentón. - Acá me tenes, siempre Tori, siempre._

_-Dame un beso Jade._

_-Te daré todos los besos que quieras- Jade no dudo y junto sus labios en un beso suave, lleno de sentimientos, con sabor de 'estoy acá'._

_-Mi última abuela murió...- dijo en un susurro._

_Mierda pensó Jade, -Tranquila bebé -besó su mejilla - Ella esta bien, ahora._

_Tori se aferro al cuerpo de Jade como si su vida dependiera de ello, luego levanto su cabeza y besó la parte alta de su cuello._

_- ¿Podemos irnos a casa luego de terminar el recreo? - pregunto en un susurro Tori._

_-Lo que tu quieras, bebé - respondió y volvió a su trabajo de dejar suaves besos en la cabeza de Tori._

Y así, su relación era así, sin ninguna atadura echa formalmente, pero ambas sabían que ya habían encontrado al amor de su vida.

Ambas se dieron cuenta en el primer beso...

_Fue un simple accidente, un error, nada planeado_

_- ¡Heeey Jade! - se acercaba emocionada Tori hacia Jade._

_Jade hacía lo mismo acercandose rápidamente hacia ella. - ¡Tori!_

_Tori iba a saludar a Jade con un beso en la mejilla, Jade iba hacer lo mismo, ambas fueron del mismo lado y terminaron chocando los labios._

_Fue algo raro._

_Pero ninguna cuestiono nada. _

_Al separarse ambas tenían la cara llena de rubor. - Lo siento Jade, en serio - Tori se había puesto nerviosa - Por favor no uses tus tijeras, fue un acci..._

_- Tori, no - Jade la interrumpió. - De echo...- Jade dijo bajando el tono de su voz - Puede que me haya gustado ese saludo.._

_-¿Ohm? - preguntó Tori. Jade rodó los ojos._

_-Este tipo de saludo - Jade se acerco y posó suavemente sus labios.._

_¡SI!_

_4 de julio estaba pasando dentro de sí._

_Lo mismo en Tori._

_-Oh, esa clase de saludo - dijo Tori, saboreando sus labios._

Y así.

Todo en un simple beso erróneo.

* * *

**ACÁ YO DE NUEVO**!

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, en serio significan mucho para mi. Ojala puedan seguir haciéndolo.

Oh, y cualquier sugerencia sera bien recibida. ^^


	3. C - Comida

Comida.

* * *

_"Jade y Tori recién fueron vistas saliendo de McDonalds"_

_"EXCLUSIVA: TORI Y JADE EN RESTAURANTE CHINO"_

_"Chico del delivery cuenta: Tori es una señora muy amable...y Jade es...buena directora"_

5 años de noviazgo, 6 años de fama. 6 años de que titulares así abundaban en su carrera.

Hace 3 años se habían comprado un lujoso departamento por lo que vivían juntas, siempre fue su sueño desde que comenzaron la relación

Problemas de convivencia casi no existían. Jade estaba obsesionada con la limpieza y Tori siempre era la que recordaba fechas importantes, eso también incluía pagar facturas.

Pero hay que remarcar el casi...

Existía uno...

La comida.

Tori no había cambiado mucho desde la secundaria, seguía siendo la misma terca de siempre, por lo que siempre insistía en cocinar y eso nunca resultaba bien.

_- !JAAAAADEE! - grito Tori desde la cocina - ¿Es normal que esta olla tenga llamas hasta en la punta?_

_- NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAS TRATANDO DE COCINAR OTRA VEZ, VICTORIA. - llegó Jade con el extintor en la mano._

_Realizo la misma rutina de cuando Tori trataba de cocinar, extinguía el fuego, obligaba a la señora realiza desastres Vega a limpiar, la regañaba por unos minutos, luego realizaban una sesión de besuqueo en el sofá y al terminar ordenaban una pizza._

_- Suerte que quite la alarma contra incendios - decía Jade mientras masticaba un pedazo de pizza._

_Tori asintió con la cabeza - Creo que debería aprender a cocinar..._

_Jade se alarmo, se froto las manos y suspiro - Tori,mi amor, ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes...NO._

_Tori rodó los ojos - No podemos seguir viviendo de comida chatarra - protestó, cruzándose de brazos como una nena pequeña._

_Jade imitó la acción de rodar los ojos y hablo: - No vivimos de comida chatarra, antes de ayer cenamos en ese restaurante italiano con cuchillos raros._

_- Jade, sabes a lo que me refiero. - dijo Tori, con la mirada seria puesta en su novia._

_Jade ignoro eso y se levantó llevando los cubiertos sucios al lava platos._

_- Jadelyn, me estas ignorando? - preguntó severa Tori desde el sofá._

_- Te amo, hermosa - grito Jade riendo ._

_Tori rodó los ojos y se volvió a recostar en su sofá de cuero._

_- Lo que digas.._

O la comida estaba quemada o eran las ollas. O ambas. Normalmente ambas.

Jade nunca cocinaba, la razón siempre fue desconocida. Aunque secretamente prefería la comida chatarra.

Hasta que un día...

_Jade llegaba de un pesado día de trabajo, sus actores eran sosos._

_-Tori, ya volví, ¿estas? - gritó a nada._

_Su respuesta fue la misma, nada._

_Fue hasta su habitación y encontró una nota en su cama._

_"Estoy en lo de Trina, no voy a volver hasta que en casa haya una comida kasera'_

_'Escribió casera con ka, gran compositora' pensó._

_Frunció el ceño y arrugo el papel._

_Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro, agarro su teléfono celular __ y llamo a su novia._

_No contestaba._

_Cambio. Llamo a Trina._

_-HOOOOOOL- saludaba Trina._

_-Pasame con tu hermana - interrumpió._

_-Oh, muy bien, - hizo una pausa y se escuchaban murmullos - No quiere hablar contigo._

_Jade suspiro y corto, sin decir más nada._

_Se froto las manos y fue hasta su cocina sin casi usar. __Abrió uno de sus estantes y saco su bata de cocina junto a su sombrero._

_'Es hora de cocinar'_

_Empezó a cocinar una de sus mejores recetas._

_Spagetthi._

_Tardo como media hora. _

_Uno de sus más grandes secretos era que...había tomado clases con un prestigioso chef de Los Angeles, en su adolescencia. __No le gustaba admitir eso, nunca se explico porque, solo no. __Su comida era digna de grandes restaurantes._

_Le quito una foto al plato y se la envio a Tori._

_"Aquí tenes tu comida. CASERA."_

_Jade se sentó a esperar por la vuelta de su novia, que no tardo más de 7 minutos. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriendose, levanto la cabeza y vio a Tori con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Siempre supe de tu 'secreto'. - Jade se levanto y recibió un abrazo de su novia, un apretado abrazo- Te amo Jade_

_Jade sonrío en el abrazo y susurro - Yo también, Vega._

_Luego de eso tuvieron una digna cena gourmet con fino vino y muchos besos_

* * *

SAAP GUYS?

He aquí yo de nuevo. Una letra más.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!1!1! En serio, los aprecio tanto.

AH, puede que si tenga suficientes reviews, actualize mañana. GO GO GO!.

LOVEE YOUUUU


	4. D - Despertar

Despertar.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol traspasaban la ventana de Tori Vega haciendo contacto directo con su cara, al abrir los ojos lo primero que hizo fue volver a cerrarlos. La luz casi la deja ciega.

Suspiro y se estiro. Cambio la dirección de su cara y por fin abrió los ojos, estiro un brazo hasta su mesita de luz y trajo su teléfono hacia si, reviso la hora:

_6:34_

Jade probablemente este lejos de despertarse, pero Tori siempre hacía lo que estaba por hacer, por lo que Jade ya se había acostumbrado.

Tori marco el número de su novia y luego del cuarto 'biiiip' una voz dormida, rasposa y algo ronca contesto...

-Buenos días, mi amor - Tori se derritió por dentro, cuando Jade tenía la voz ronca era lo más sexy y ahora lo era más porque se dirigía hacia ella e incluía la palabra 'mi amor'.

-Buenos días, bebé - respondió la chica que podía sentir sonrojarse. - ¿Cómo estas?

Jade ronroneo - Pues...bien, solo para ti. -Hizo una pausa y soltó una pequeña carcajada, _dios _pensó Tori, _todo lo que hace o dice es tan sexy. - _Si alguien más me llama, no vivira para contarlo.

Tori sonrío - ¿Eso significa que soy exclusiva?

Jade hizo el sonido que siempre usa para fingir que piensa - Vip, diría, pero también yo, no?

-Claro, mi amor

_Así era uno de sus tantos despertares..._

* * *

Jade abrió los ojos, lo primero que siento al inspirar fue shampoo de mango, sonrío al bajar la mirada y encontrarse una larga cabellera castaña, beso la punta muchas veces.

No había signos de movimiento, Jade río, tenía el sueño pesadisimo, no quería despertarla...bueno, si quería, pero no quería, era confuso hasta para ella.

Corrió sus manos por la cintura de su novia, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus pulgares, sentía como esta se movía, era una señal de que iba despertar.

Sintió como Tori cambiaba de lugar y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Jade -¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste observándome?

-Acabo de despertar, y esta vez no es mentira - Jade dijo suavemente, sonriendo.

Tori también sonrío.

A Jade le encataban estos pequeños momentos, solo sonrisas sinceras, sonrisas que solo ella las daría a Tori y que Tori solo las daría a ella.

Intimos y dulces momentos.

El resto de la mañana se pasarían intentando hacer algún tipo de desayuno para luego estar tiradas en el sofá, acurrucadas, peleando por que película ver

_Y ese era, otro de sus tantos despertares._

* * *

**Ya sé, corto, pero es que tengo que hacer algo importante...**

**y eso es...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**AGRADECERS A MIS FIELES REVIEWERS!**

**LeasLion, Mas alla de la realidad, Takogirl, LeeGilliesD. vaniap0211, Minecrandres y obvio a los fieles guests.**

**En serio, hacen que esto no sea más que una simple historia, hacen que sea especial, en seriooooo. MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**También por marcar como Favoritos y Followear (?) esta historia.**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	5. E - Emma Watson

**Obs:** En este Tori y Jade no son pareja

* * *

Emma Watson.

* * *

Jade llegaba emocionada al estudio de grabación de su nueva película, bueno, película en progreso, ni siquiera tenía un reparto confirmado.

Hoy, le darían opciones para su protagonista femenina, según su jefe de casting, las actrices que tenía la dejarían con la boca colgando.

Estaciono su camaro negro en el lugar más cercano a la entrada y bajo y se dirigió con pasos apresurados a la oficina de Zak, su jefe de casting.

Golpeo la puerta y un 'adelante' sonó.

-Hey Zak, - lo saludo mientras se sentaba en una silla de cuero que se encontraba frente a la mesa de el. - Ahora, cuéntame tus ...-hizo comillas con los dedos - sorprendentes opciones.

El muchacho rubio con tatuajes en los brazos levanto un papel - Sera mejor que consigas un balde antes de ver los nombres - dijo sonriendo.

Jade rodó los ojos y tomo el papel de la mano de Zak. Empezó a ver los nombres...

-CHLOE MORETZ? - gritó, bajando los ojos - EMMAMMAMA WATSON?

Zak rió. -Tranquila muchacha. - Jade respiro- Así que...con quien te quedas.

En la lista había más nombres, menos conocidos. A Jade ya lo no importaba...

-Hmm...- Jade tuvo que pensarlo.

-Tienes una 'cita' con la que eliges.

Jade lo pensó bien, Emma era perfecta para el papel - Emma.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tu profundo crush con ella? - pregunto el muchacho coqueto.

-Puede ser - Jade río - Pero no, va mejor con el personaje.

Zak río - Lo que digas.

_En la "cita"._

Jade no podía estar más nerviosa, por más de que era cosa de todo los días, esta vez era con la diosa sensual Emma Watson

No sería una cita, Emma seguro tenía pareja y Jade, según famosas revistas y bloggeros sin vida, tenía una relación super secreta con Tori Vega, de echo, no tenían nada, solo que desde que Jade se declaro bisexual no podían verla con ninguna chica sin relacionarla sentimentalmente.

Al comienzo daba risa, ahora era insoportable.

Jade se sentó en una de las mesas más apartadas del restaurante, el lugar era totalmente informal pero privado y eso lo hacía estar siempre lleno de celebridades.

Emma llegó, totalmente sexy como siempre.

La cita transcurría como cualquier otra, charlaban, reían, pero Jade siempre tuvo la sensación de que alguien la observaba.

Duró más de lo que tenía que durar, a Jade le gustaba Emma y está demostraba interés.

Con el paso del tiempo los temas de los que hablaban eran más y más personales, pero ya se hacía tarde...-Así que...podríamos tener alguna segunda cita? - preguntó Emma, con su sexy acento británico.

Jade estaba apunto de responder cuando sintió un cuerpo presionar atras de ella - Oh, lo siento Emma, Jade no podrá tener ninguna segunda cita. - respondía la sexy cantante latina por Jade.

-Oh, comprendo- Dijo Emma - Lo siento, olvide que ustedes tenían algo - Emma se despidio con dos besos a Jade y le sacudio la mano a Tori

Jade y Tori se quedaron paradas a lado de la mesa por varios minutos. Jade atonita y Tori con la cabeza baja - Así que...desde que hora me estas observando?

-Desde que comenzo la cita, pero fue accidental, lo juro.

Jade se frotaba las manos nerviosamente - Así que tenemos -hizo comillas con las manos - 'algo'.

Tori asintió - Exacto - la tomo de la mano y le dio un beso, haciendo girar cabezas y y dejando caer tenedores. - Ibas a cambiarme por Emma Watson - Tori suspiró - Buen gusto.

Jade río - Lo seeee...

* * *

**Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi crush hacia Emma Watson, lo juro.**

**Okay chicos, les tengo una pregunta muy importante, que EN SERIO, necesito que respondan...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**¿Quieren casarse conmigo? **

**okno.**

**Bueno, estoy pensando hacer una novela, ¿la leerían?**

**Sería menos fluffier que esto y sería en primera persona, todavía no sé si Jori o alguna otra pareja, pero idk.**

**¿la leerían?**

**Ah, y algo que tenía que disculparme hace mucho, perdón si algunas expresiones no tienen sentido, es que yo pienso en ingles y a veces no encuentro traducción literal al español.**

**¡NO HAY TERMINO EN ESPAÑOL PARA 'MAKING OUT' COMO VIVEN SPANISH SPEAKERS? ¿COMO? **

**ok, bye.**

**no olviden comentar.**


	6. F - Felicidad

La felicidad siempre fue algo surreal para mí, algo no existente, una ilusión.

Nunca en mi vida fui feliz, lo máximo que tuve fueron 'momentos felices' que al llegar a su fin volvía al mundo gris e incoloro que viví siempre.

Ni siquiera consideraba a mi mundo blanco y negro, lo veía gris, un aburrido y monótono gris, sin emociones.

Vivía una rutina, una rutina también gris.

Ir al colegio, fingir ser feliz, volver del colegio, volver a ser miserable.

Era cosa de todos los días. Miserable y gris.

Sin felicidad.

Ni siquiera emociones fuertes, en una estúpida rutina.

Nunca pude decir que me sentía triste, porque nunca supe como era sentirse triste. La mayoría del tiempo solo estaba aburrida.

Con lo que más me divertía era jugar con Trina, pero eso cambio cuando ella fue aceptada en esa escuela de artes, casi no la veía...

Mi vida se hizo más y más aburrida.

Hasta que...

Paso todo tan rápido, André, Trina y su lengua del tamaño de una papa, yo, escenario...

_Hollywood Arts._

Cat, Robbie, André, Beck..._Jade._

Mi vida se volvió una montaña rusa de emociones, bajadas, subidas, vueltas. Nunca había un stop, nunca.

Jade, oh dios, esa chica manejaba gran parte de lo que era mi montaña rusa, ella hacía que fuese hacia abajo o subiera tan alto llegando a las nubes.

Frente a la gente era una ruda total, una malota, hasta su sonrisa era malvada, pero era tan diferente cuando se cerraban las puertas.

Mantenía su humor sarcástico y seco, su obsesión con las tijeras no se iba, su amor por el café estaba presente en cada merienda.

Era Jade a puertas cerrabas. Mi mejor amiga.

_Conocí la felicidad gracias a ella y Hollywood Arts._

* * *

__Corto, lo seee, también poco Jori, lo seeee, pero boé, tuve unas pequeñas vacaciones y no se me permitían nada tecnológico :'(

Oh, gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior ^^

Y para todas las que aceptaron casarse conmigo...¿cuándo la luna de miel?

..

...

MENTIRAAAA.

Já, bueno, no olviden dejar sus reviews y también me pueden pmear (?) para dejar sugerencias para la próxima historia, cualquier comentario sera bien recibido ^^


	7. G - Grave

Jade se levanto, por fin, de su silla, se sacudió el cuerpo y luego levanto los brazos hacia arriba estirándose.

El día no iba siquiera por la mitad y ella ya estaba harta, empezar una nueva película siempre era difícil, tenía que acostumbrarse al cast, staff y demás porquerías.

Y el hecho de que esta película no era una de terror lo hacía menos excitante. Se aburría en escenas e incluso perdía la paciencia a veces

-Gracias por el café, George - dijo mientras, George, le entregaba su café negro con dos de azúcar.

Camino hasta a las afueras del estudio, inhalo y exhalo, necesitaba aire fresco, tenía una rara sensación en el pecho y en la garganta.

La misma sensación que tenía cuando algo malo se acercaba, sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar pensamientos trágicos.

Quito su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y encendió la pantalla...ninguna llamada de Tori.

Estará trabajando...pensó.

Luego recordó que hoy era el día libre de su novia y que le había dicho que lo iba pasar con Cat, si era así ya tendría como 12 llamadas perdidas y un montón de notas de voz de Cat y Tori cantando o diciendo cosas sin sentido.

Naah, seguro estarán de compras..

Pero si era así, Tori ya le hubiese llamado o enviado fotos de la sexy lencería que compró para molestarla, o llamado a preguntar si le gustaba más el naranja naranja o el verde limón.

Pero no.

Ninguna llamada.

Otra idea surgió en la brillante mente de Jade.

Whatsapp.

Capaz los mensajes no le llegaban al whatsapp. Entro y vio la última conexión de Tori...

8:23

Eso fue exactamente hace 6 horas.

Mierda, pensó.

Miro la de Cat..

8:20.

De que algo andaba mal, algo andaba mal.

Miles de escenarios pasaron por la mente de Jade, el hecho de que ayer estaba con Tori acurrucada en la cama viendo todas las películas de Saw no ayudaba.

Mierda, mierdísima mierda, empezó a maldecir en sus adentros.

Llamó a Tori.

Apagado.

Mierda, mierdísima mierda de todas las mierdas posibles.

Llamó a Cat.

Apagado.

Mierdísima mierda de todas las mierdas mierdisimamente echas.

..

¡Beck! pensó

Aoagado.

¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

Empezó a sudar, Jade West sudando no era bueno, era algo definitivamente grave, terriblemente grave.

¿Y si algo grave les había pasado? ¿Y si algún accidente gravisimo les ocurrió? ¿Y si una terriblemente grave les llego que estaban tan mal que siquiera podían atender el teléfono?

Esto era algo grave.

Suspiró y entro corriendo al estudio, fue hasta su mochila, la tomó y corrió con ella hasta su auto, quito la llave en un movimiento sobre humano y en menos de dos minutos ya estaba fuera del estacionamiento.

Piso el acelerador más de lo que debía por lo que llego hasta su apartamento en menos de la mitad de lo normalmente llega.

Reviso y no había rastros de Tori, si bueno,estaba todo organizado.

Salio corriendo de ahí y bajo las escaleras de dos en dos haciendo más rápida su llegada a su auto.

Como en el estudio, movimientos sobre humanos hicieron que estuviera en la carretera más rápido de lo normal

El camino al apartamento de Beck y Cat duró muchísimo menos de lo normal.

Al bajar no importo si encendió o no la alarma de su auto, subió corriendo cuatro pisos hasta que su ataque de asma se hizo presente.

Se dejo caer en el piso y el aire cada vez se hacia cada vez más ausente.

Su pecho bajaba y subía agitadamente, su visión se hacía borrosa y lejana. Los pasillos parecían silenciosos hasta que escucho voces y risas lejanamente, le sonaba familiar todo pero nada tenía sentido.

A excepción de algo, esa melodiosa voz... -JADE! - lo distinguió perfectamente, el resto era totalmente un nudo.

Sintió algo frío haciéndose paso en medio de sus labios...

Aire..

Aire..

Aire..

Sus pulmones volvieron a abrirse, el aire volvió, su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Sus sentidos se iban aclarando lentamente.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, fue lo primero que sintió, los aflojo ...y finalmente los abrió.

La luz la cegó, luego una latina con el ceño profundamente fruncido apareció frente a ella, luego se dio cuenta de lo brillante y lleno de lagrimas que estaban los marrones ojos de la misma.

-Uh...- izquierda Cat, derecha Beck. - Hola...- saludo debilmente Jade.

-No hay 'hola' Jade. - dijo Tori, con la voz a punto de quebrarse - ¿Estas demente?

Jade trato de volver a hablar pero no - Jadelyn ¿qué te pasa? Sabiendo que tienes fuertes ataques de asma haces algo así.

Tori tomó la cara de su novia entre sus manos.

-Lo siento...- susurró, sonriendo - Estaba preocupada, no me respondían...

Tori rodó los ojos - Esto solamente lo puede hacer Jade West, no? - planto un suave beso en los labios de Jade y la ayudo a levantarse.

Beck río - Oh, Jade West preocupada es lo peor.

Jade lo fulmino con la mirada y río.

-Estas enferma, idiota - dijo Tori riendo. Jade envolvio sus brazos en su cintura y besó su mejilla.

-Enferma de amor - Tori dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara y así hacer más cómodo su beso - Y grave.

* * *

Acá yo de nuevo, esto tuvo como 3 distintos desenlaces pero me quede con esto, idk.

Oh, el capítulo anterior tuvo pocos reviews por eso la espera :(

Boé, love you guys, esposas, sexys. ^^


	8. H - Hermosa

No saben lo hermosa que es Tori...

Sus ojos son el café mas hermoso que jamás haya visto, el café profundo y oscuro, es el café mas adictivo.

Su nariz tiene una forma graciosa, cuando se ríe toma forma de botón, haciendo que quede más hermosa aún.

Su sonrisa...su sonrisa es lo hermoso que hay, cuando la veo sonreír me dan ganas de sonreír también, por el simple hecho de saber que ella esta feliz.

Sus labios, para envidia de muchos que no los han probado, son la cosa más dulce del mundo, suaves y deliciosos.

Su cuerpo...dios, su cuerpo, pensar en el hace que mis piernas tiemblen, cada centímetro de el es perfectamente hermoso, cada uno, sin excepción.  
El bronceado que lo cubre lo hace más hermoso, caramelo, perfecto y bello caramelo, como para comérselo una, y otra y otra y otra vez...

Tori no es solo hermosa físicamente.

Es una increíble persona, cada cosa que hace, caridad, beneficencias, yo...y a diferencia de otros artistas, ella lo de corazón.

Conmigo, es la mujer más amorosa del mundo, vive pegada a mi, cosa que no me molesta para nada, sus brazos o están alrededor de mi cintura o alrededor de mi cuello.

Sus besos, son la mejor cosa que jamás haya probado, cuando sus labios están pegados a los míos, siento que puedo volar, solo somos ella y yo, solo nosotras.

Ella me enseño muchas cosas, aprendí gracias a ella, que no soy la única persona en este mundo, que no esta mal ayudar, que no es malo pedir ayuda.

Cuando estoy con ella me siento ...mejor persona, me siento completa.

Tori enojada es bella, siempre me causa risa verla enojada, la manera en que sus cejas están tan fruncidas, la forma en que su nariz se mueve, todo me recuerda a una niña pequeña, también la manera en que se enoja más cuando se da cuenta que me estoy riendo de ella.

También la manera en que me besa cuando ya no le importa discutir, todo es tan hermoso con ella.

La manera en que sus caderas latinas se mueven al caminar es tan...¡dios! excitante, no sé que otra palabra podría ser, cuando se da cuenta que la estoy viendo, exagera sus movimientos, cosa que lo hace más sensual aún.

La manera en que mi ropa le queda dos tallas más grandes y aún así luce mejor en ellas que yo, siempre la considero tan adorable cuando se pone mis camisas o sudaderas y le quedan grandes.

Sus lentes, sus lentes son tan.._.hot, '_secretaria sexy' me gusta decirle cuando los lleva puestos, normalmente siempre se queja porque no la dejo trabajar pero es que son tan sexys, es su culpa.

Tori, en la mañana, al despertar es una de las mejores cosas, normalmente me despierta con suaves besos en todo el cuerpo o a veces es al reves, la despierto yo con besos por todo el cuerpo, la manera en que suelta suaves gemidos definitivamente me enciende, mucho

Tori en la cocina, la comida no es tan hermosa pero ella sí, la manera en como se esfuerza por tratar de lograr algo es adorable, al final siempre terminamos en el sofá cenandonos.

Por esto, y mil motivos más es porque Tori es tan hermosa.

* * *

WOOW!

EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI OTRA HISTORIA YA ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

LEANLO, REVIEWNLO, PMEENME (?) AMEENMEEE


	9. I - Improvisar

La decisión esta tomada, es cosa de vida o muerte, es si o si.

Luego de cinco años de relación con Tori Vega, hoy estaba pensando en maneras de pedirle matrimonio.

Miles de formas ya pasaron por mi cabeza pero la mayoría eran demasiado 'Jade' y otras eran demasiado 'Tori'.

Tendría que ser algo 'Jori'. Algo de nuestra manera.

También estaba la forma cliché y demasiado usada de:

-Decirle lo mucho que la amo.

-Empezar a llorar.

-Arrodillarme.

-Que ella diga sí.

-Llorar ambas.

Era lo más fácil y sencillo pero todo el mundo ya ha usado eso, y eso no es 'Jori'

También pense en interrumpir en uno de sus concierto pero la posibilidad de que me diga que no también esta presente y sería aterrador que me diga no en frente de veinte mil personas.

Otra opción, poner un ataúd que se pueda ver al abrir la puerta de su casa y cuando lo abra esté un anillo y un 'te casas conmigo?' y blah blah.

Pero considero eso muy escalofriante para Tori.

Todas las maneras posibles pasaron por mi mente, incluso la de planear toda la boda y avisarle un día antes.

Ninguna me convence, la idea de la palabra con 'n' me da miedo, mucho miedo.

Bebí un sorbo largo de mi café y escuche llaves, Tori estaba llegando, bueno, no sería hoy entonces.

-Amor - escuche - Ya estoy aquí.

Baje entusiasmada, como un niño pequeño que no ve a su mamá en el día entero, me esperaba en el comienzo de la escalera.

La abrace y bese como nunca.  
-¿Parece que alguien me extraño hoy, no? - rió, asentí y le dí otro beso - ¿Quieres hacer algo?

Me encogí de hombros -¿Una película?

-Claro que sí - Esta vez fue ella la que me beso.

Se separo de mí y fue a la cocina a preparar palomitas, bajé algunas mantas y busque una película buena, puse 'El cienpies humano' y espere que llegue Tori para darle play.

Llego y se acurruco a mi lado, la acerque más y la película empezó, la película era más asquerosa que de miedo por lo que Tori se tapaba con mi cuerpo.

No podía concentrarme en la película, simplemente no podía, estaba pensando en lo de la propuesta.

-Jade? - Tori había estado llamandome por los pasados 5 minutos y yo no respondía - ¿Te pasa algo?

Suspiré.

Es ahora o nunca pero ¿cómo?

Improvisar, ahora o nunca.

-Cásate conmigo.

Los ojos de Tori parecieron agrandarse como lo de las caricaturas.

-¿Qué? - pregunto tratando de mantener una expresión seria en el rostro.

Asentí - Si, cásate conmigo.

De un momento a otro sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sonrío, su perfecta sonrisa.

-Claro que lo haré - río.

Un suspiro de alivio salio de mi - Bien, porque no te estaba preguntando.

Ambas reímos - Lo que digas West-Vega..

* * *

ACÁ ESTOOOY, WOOHO O/

Boé, perdón por la demora, estuve algo ocupada y nada.

Probablemente actualice una vez por semana o algo así desde ahora, la escuela me esta consumiendo.

NO OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS SENSUALES REVIEEWS!


End file.
